Lana Addison
Lana Brooke Addison is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. Lana made her first appearance in Season 2's premiere High School Never Ends . In Days of Glory she was voted co-captian until she retired from the New Directions in Amy. She is currently dating fellow New Directions member, Hallie Grace, who she had a brief break up with. A recent interview, series creator JamesonOTP states "Lana instantly became one of my favorite characters to write. Being so close to her creator, it was easy to project aspects of her into Lana. Lana's fragileness was fun to explore." She was created by Mord Sith's Chipped Cup. She is portrayed by Ellen Page. Background Lana comes from a rather wealth family from Georgia and because of this everyone things she is spoiled. When in reality she works hard for what she wants. Her mother drives for perfection which causes Lana to be very concerned with her appearance due to her low self-esteem or worries about attractiveness and other personal traits.Her father is never home due to his job. She was expelled from her old school for standing up for what she believed in. Lana doesn't approve of alcohol due for many reasons one being she went to party and became intoxicated. A group of her friends, who are unnamed, and her went to a friend's house, who happened to be a beginning tattoo artist. The next morning she woke up to a surprise. And no one knows about it but her. She has an older brother named Wyatt Tristan Addison Jr , who attends Dalton. Biography Season Two In High School Never Ends, Lana is introduced during a dodgeball game. In voice over she says that she is a self-confessed lady lover and that no one knows the first thing about her. She picks up a dodgeball and scans for her first target, which she finds to be Bella James. Again in voice over she says that Hallie Grace deserves so much better than Bella because Bella is still confused over what team she’s playing for. Hallie has the looks of an angel; I can’t keep my eyes off of her. So Lana launches the dodgeball at Bella's knee causing her to fall to the ground. At the end of the dodgeball game Lana is stopped by Miles Larson introduces himself as the ex-boyfriend of the girl you viciously took out the kneecap of. Miles peeks Lana's interest by proposing that they break up Bella and Hallie. Lana finds the Glee Club so she could audition. She performed Somebody Out There. While Kevin Rhodes and Miles were fully on board with having her in the New Directions Bella didn't trust Lana. So Mr. Shue decided to put her on the callback list. Lana stumbled on a down Miles in the courtyard and decides to help him. He voiced his insecurities to Lana and in return she revealed that her mother's perfectionist ways messed her up. Lana watched from the doorway of the Choir Room as Hallie sang Breakaway to an empty room. Lana pulled herself away from watching Hallie to seek out Bella to make an uneasy alliance to take out India Wilson. Coach Sue calls Lana into her office to present her with a deal. In Goodbye, Lana is given a chance to take down Bella and India but she has to work with Coach Sylvester. She stumbles upon Hallie crying because one of Hallie's friend was gone. She held Hallie as she cried. And she revealled that she was going to joins Coach Sylvester's choir. Lana arrives in the choir with Natasha Leonard to tell the New Directions that she was joining Coach Sylvester's choir. Mr. Shue couldn't persude her to change her mind. In It's Britney, Bitch, Lana along with Adam and Natasha were in Coach Sue's office getting insulted as usual. As Coach Sue sizes them up. Lana is seen as the Femme Fatales performing Don't Keep Me Waiting. Lana comforts Miles after he breaks up with India and promises to go to his football practice. Lana sits down on a bench in the hallway. She looks up to see Hallie walking down the hallway while thinking of how hot Hallie was. Hallie walks up and talks to Lana. They talk for a couple minutes before Hallie sits down by Lana. Lana kisses Hallie but as soon as she realized what she did she rushes off. Lana witnesses India bullying Hallie so she decides to give India a slushie facial. During Duets Deux Lana is confronted by India about Bella finding out about Hallie and Lana kissing for slushying her. Lana voices how Adam and her wish to join the New Directions in their duet competition. Coach Sue talks to Mr. Shue who warily accepts Lana, who is paired with Santana Lopez, and Adam, with Sam Evans. After watching Bella's and Mercedes Evans, Lana goes and comforts Hallie, who admits that she would like another kiss but it would be wrong. Hallie reveals that she is waging an interal war about if their kiss was right or wrong. Lana states that she will be there no matter what. India yet again confronts Lana. Lana states that she isn't afraid of her or Bella. Lana storms off to tell Bella what she did. Bella is shocked about what Lana did. Lana tells Bella that she doesn't deserve Hallie. In the end Bella storms off after saying that Hallie was hers. After Lana and Santana perform their duet India again tries to start something. Lana had started towards India but Santana holds her back. Lana watched in shock as India quits the New Directions to join the Femme Fatales. In Popular, the New Directions and Lana were shocked that India quit. The New Directions were questioning where was the old India. Lana stated that India quit to come after her. Coach Sue was having the Femme Fatales go through The Shoop Shoop Song, which Lana says is old fashioned and boring. This makes Coach Sue to challenge Lana to come up with a better song. Lana was walking the hall when she spotted Bella and a bully by the name of Louis Stephenson. She sees that Louis is about to slushie Bella and throws herself in front of Bella. Lana tells Bella now they were even. The Femme Fatales performed Lady Marmalade, which seemed not to meet Coach Sue's approval. Lana serenades Hallie in the courtyard. She ends the song by pulling Hallie to her. But Hallie pulls away saying that she stands by what she said. Lana said she just wanted her to know that she would never hurt here. Hallie stated that every time she saw her things got harder so she had to go. Lana watches her go. In voice over she says that she loves Hallie and that she was the only one to ever break down her walls. Lana appears in a daydream in the openning of Mash It Up! where India ends up dumping her lunch in Lana's lap. Lana chases after India just to witness her get hit by a bus. She snaps out of the daydream she tries to get up but Jaxon stops her. Lana and the Femme Fatales sat in the choir room with the New Directions where Will and Sue tell them their competition for Sectionals which are The Warblers and The Holly Rollers. Then Will suggests that the Femme Fatales and the New Directions should do a mash up competition. Miles is the first to suggest that Bella and Lana do a mash off. After everyone leaves the choir room Bella and Lana discuss doing a mash up mash off. Bella and Lana perform their mash up of I Hate Everything About You/Hate (I Really Don't Like You) after Evan and Honey perform their mash up. Hallie calls Bella and Lana into the choir room, where Hallie tells Bella and Lana that she needs time to make up her mind with no interference for either one of them. Lana agrees to let Hallie decide. Lana wasn't too happy when Bella and Hallie do a mash up duet. Lana is with Nicole when Nicole finds a gift that her secret admirer sends her. The Femme Fatales performs We Will Rock You/I Love Rock N' Roll/Beverly Hills and it causes them to win the competition. After the competition Lana sees India but she decides that she had bigger fish to fry when she sees Hallie. Lana's asks about Bella and her duet which Hallie says that they had it planned before asking for time. And Hallie says that Lana asking is a freebie. Lana is mentioned in the openning scene of Yee-Haw in a flyer petitioning for her to be kicked out of the school made by India using Bella's school account. Lana finally makes an appearance at cheerios practice. She surprises Hallie by sing You Belong With Me. She is tells Hallie that she means every word of it. Hallie surprises her by kissing her. Lana is confused by this because Hallie had told her the two kisses wasn't an accident. Hallie responds by saying she knows. Later Lana walks down the hallway listening to what people are saying and tells everyone how stupid they sound. Jaxon walks up to Lana and shows her the flyer. Lana automatically thinks its India but Jaxon tells her it was Bella. At lunch Lana and the girls are trying to figure out who is Nicole's admirer is. Jaxon tells them Adam isn't gay but that there is someone in the closet but won't say who. Later Lana is seen with the Femme Fatales sing Hell On Heels. Lana meets Hallie and the others at Hallie's fundraiser, where Hallie's cousin slash Lana's friend from Thurston, Reece Montgomery, shows up. Lana explains who they know each other, which leads to her revealing why she was expelled. Later she and others from the New Directions slushie India as payback. The next day Lana is called into the choir room where Breezy sings Potential New Boyfriend thinking that Lana and Miles had something going on. Lana points out that she has been chasing and is now dating Hallie. And she points up her nose when Breezy suggests she could be bi. Along with the New Directions Lana is talked to about slushing India. Lana becomes the newest member of the celibacy club stating that she never does the deed unless she loves the girl. After the New Directions sing their song Lana is seen waiting for Hallie, who she walks out hand in hand with. Lana is first seen in Rhythm Nation as she is standing outside of Hallie's house waiting for Hallie. When Hallie sees her she tells her that its great walking weather. Hallie states that Lana seems happy. And Lana responds by saying she is on cloud nine. Which causes Hallie to say she is right there beside her. Season Three In Days of Glory Lana is seen walking with Hallie, Jaxon, James, Miles, and Evan down the hallway when Parker Pennington shoved his camera in her face. Then Lana threatened to make Parker eat his camera. She is slushied along with Hallie, Jaxon, James, Miles, and Evan. Lana is surprised when Bella steps down as co-captain and to nominated Lana to take her place. Lana refuses until the whole club votes that she should. Lana is annoyed when the band appears with their instruments when The New Directions are aboutt sing Chasing The Sun. She and the rest of the glee club are surprised when Miles chooses to sing Gotta Be Somebody. Lana comforts Jaxon after he finds out that he lost his father. For her solo for the assignment in Magic she peformed Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic where she and Hallie do the Molly Ringwald. Season Four Lana opens Ch-Ch-Changes at her locker. She feels like she is in a nightmare as she opens her locker. She looks at the picture of her and Hallie that was being held up by a heart magnet. She tugs the picture and the magnet falls to the floor which she kicks under the lockers. She takes one last look at the picture before putting it in her backpack. Then she rewinds to why she feels like she was in a nightmare. She walks into the lunchroom and then sits down next to Jaxon. Then Ana and Jaxon ask if she has given Hallie the answer to her proposal. And she states that she its complicated. She ducks into the Spanish room to avoid Parker Pennington. Hallie questions Lana about her attitude towards her proposal. Lana tells her just give her two days to think about it. And Hallie unwillingly agrees. Lana becomes wary when Hallie tells Lana that she is meeting Bella at Breadstix. Hallie invites Lana to come and Lana asks what time. Lana is uncomfortable as Bella and Hallie talked about Jersey Shore. She counts the ceiling tiles a little louder than she wanted to which causes Bella to make a statement. Lana begins to talk about Star Trek and Hallie jumps in as Bella looks confused. Bella points out that her and Hallie's song was playing. Becomes a little jealous at "their song". She begins to feel like she was a third wheel with her own girlfriend. Personality Lana is friendly, warm-hearted and extroverted, with a talent for leadership, a tendency toward self-indulgence and a high level of generosity. She loves to spoil friends, family and romantic partners, buying extravagant gifts or blowing money on good times. She tends to be optimistic most of the time. If she receives insufficient attention she can grow depressed and sullen. Often sulks in response to minor slights, particularly blows to her pride, but tends to recover quickly. She is swift to anger and equally swift to forgive. Wears her heart on her sleeve. Inclined toward openness and honesty, she often exaggerates, but is less likely to lie outright. She is athletic and energetic. She loves challenges, physical or otherwise. At times Lana can bully, be snobbish, be patronizing and conceited, dominating conversations and individuals. Lana can be very concerned with her appearance due to her low self-esteem or worries about attractiveness and other personal traits. She is hardworking and driven when something interests them. Lana is very very passionate and sensual. When in love she is romantic. She is ferociously protective of friends, lovers and family. She can be argumentative or domineering. She is highly reactive and emotionally intense, she often speak or act impulsively in emotionally charged situations and often regrets it later on. She starts to become emotionally unstable in Strength. Appearance Lana has a butch but girlie look to her. She has long brown hair with hazel brown eyes. She dress according her mood. Sexuality Lana is a self confessed lady lover. Relationships Jaxon Pierce Nothing is really known about their romantic relationship that was mentioned in A Night To Remember. But since then they have become best friends. Erica Clifton Hallie Grace The relationship between Lana and Hallie has been a long relationship that started with a stole kiss in It's Britney, Bitch followed by little things like a seranade of Give Your Heart A Break from Lana and to officially seal the deal with a kiss after You Belong With Me. They had hard time and good times. After the family meet in New Divide Lana was forced to break it off with Hallie. For weeks things were broken until A Night To Remember where Lana came clean about the roose making them sercetly back together. Things became very rock after Face Down after Hallie had to sing Lana off a rooftop. Things finally got better to the point that in Retro Regionals Hallie asked Lana to marry her. *Start Up: Yee-Haw; A Night To Remember *End of: New Divide Ana Watson The relationship between Lana and Ana was a ploy that was used in order to get Lana's mom to accept Hallie. Ana was going to pretend to be a an awful girl in order to make Hallie seem much better to the mom. Ana seems to actually have some feelings for Lana, though Lana seems to not really return them and is still in love with Hallie. The relationship is also very sexual and touchy, and the two were often seen being very physical when together, mostly due to Ana. Lana is now back with Hallie, and the fake relationship has been ended. *Start Up: Heritage (2x18) *End Of: Strength (3x04) Family Relationships Songs Season Two Solos #'Somebody Out There' (High School Never Ends) #'Give Your Heart A Break' (Popular ) #'You Belong With Me' (Ft. Miles) (Yee-Haw ) #'Peppermint Winter '(Snowed In) #'Good Soldier II '(Labels) #'Your Guardian Angel' (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Georgia Peaches' (Heritage) #'Stay' (A Night To Remember) #'Inside Out' (Underrated Artists) Solos in Duets #'Come To My Window' (Santana ) (Duets Deux) #'I Hate Everything About You/Hate (I Really Don't Like You)' (Bella James) (Mash It Up!) #'Losing My Religion' (Wyatt)(New Year's Eve) #'I Wanna Know What Love Is '(Hallie) (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #'Beautiful Dangerous' (Jaxon) (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Safe and Sound' (Jaxon) (A Night To Remember) #'Tiny Dancer' (Jaxon) (Hollywood ) #'Chasing Cars '(Hallie) (Underrated Artists) Solos in Group Numbers #'Don't Keep Me Waiting' (Femme Fatales )(It's Britney, Bitch) #'Lady Marmalade' (Femme Fatales) (Popular) #'Fall Behind Me' (Femme Fatales) (Rhythm Nation) #'Room For Happiness'(Femme Fatales) (Rhythm Nation) #'It's Raining Men' (Kevin, Dillon, Miles, and Hallie) (Labels) #'Our First Time' (Evan and Rose) (L.O.V.E.) #'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now '(Aldy, Jaxon and New Directions)(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #'New Divide' (Adam, Kevin, Honey and New Directions) (New Divide) #'Hollywood' (James, Jaxon, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Ana, Rose and New Directions) (Hollywood) #'Into The Groove' (Ana, Adam, Karina, Scarlett and the Femme Fatales) (Hollywood) #'Celebrity Skin' (Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Nicole, Honey, Evan, Miles and New Direction) (Hollywood) Season Three Solos #Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic(Magic) #'Marilyn Monroe '(Young Forever) #'Happy' (Self-Esteem) #'As A Blonde' (Freaky Monday) #'Coming Down '(Face Down) #'Hello (Song) '(Idol Worship) #'You Know I'm No Good '(Amy) Solos in Duets #'S&M (Remix) '(Ana) (We Made It) #'Somebody's Watching Me' (Adam) (Ghost (Episode)) #'So What' (Miles) (God Is A DJ) #'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)'(Nicole) (God Is A DJ) #Be Our Guest(Jaxon) (Be Our Guest) Solos in Group Numbers #'Open Wounds' (Strength)(Miles and James) #'Hand In My Pocket' (Show Choir Showdown) (Adam and Jaxon) #'Bully'(Show Choir Showdown) #'Perfect World'(Electric Feel)(Hallie, James and Jaxon) #'18 Wheeler'(God Is A DJ) (Hallie, Jaxon, James and Miles) #If I Never See Your Face Again (What Could Have Been)(Jaxon and Miles) #Whataya Want From Me (What Could Have Been) (Jaxon and Miles) Season Four Solo #Been Lying (Ch-Ch-Changes) #'Straitjacket'(Jagged Little Pill) #'Like A Surgeon' (Weird) #'Don't Give Up On Us' (Homecoming) #Catch My Breath (Miami Heat) #'Gone Too Soon' (One Drunken Night) #'mOBSCENE' (feat. Nicole, Bella, Ana and Natasha) (Even Badder Reputation) Solos in Duet #'Fighter' (Rock the Halls) (Aldy) #'Freakshow' (Gimme More) (Evan) #'When I Come Around' (Now or Never) (Miles) #'Born in the USA' (The Price of Freedom) (Kevin) #'Wonderwall' (One Drunken Night) (Chuck) #'Beautiful Liar' (Same Mistakes) (Monique) #All The Right Moves (In One Moment) (Miles) #'Empire State of Mind Part II' (The Wedding) (Jaxon) #Candles (The Wedding) (Hallie) #'How Far We've Come' (Graduation Part I) (Nicole) #'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' (Graduation Part II) (Hallie) Solos in Group Numbers #'Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You' (The School of Hip-Hop) (Jaxon and Miles) #'Hurt' (When I'm Gone) (James, Jaxon and Miles) #'Starstruck' (Glee Goes Gaga) (Evan and Miles) Trivia *Favorite colors are Electric ultramarine and Medium Persian blue. *Dislikes broadway with the expection of Rent. *Trans Siberian Orchestra is the reason Lana composes music in her free time. Gallery normal_robertdeutsch_usatodayshooting_01.jpg normal_shigeokamei_junopromoshooting_7may2008_03.jpg Lana3.jpg timpalen_venicemagshooting_june2006_06.jpg normal_toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_06.jpg robertochamorro_alternativepressmagshooting_oct2007_06.jpg toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_03.jpg toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_04.jpg gillestoucas_peoplemagazineshooting_10jan2008_02.jpg papermagshooting_dec2007_05.jpg jonathankantor_nycmagazineshooting_01.jpg nigelparry_shooting_jan2008_016.jpg nigelparry_shooting_jan2008_015.jpg normal_maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_025.jpg normal_maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_022.jpg maryellenmatthews_snlshooting_feb2008_020.jpg nicolaswagner_flauntmagshooting_dec2007_09.jpg jefflipsky_shooting_jan2008_017.jpg normal_mikolim_giantmagshooting_1jan2008_01.jpg normal_toddplitt_usatodayshooting_jan2008_07.jpg normal_papermagshooting_dec2007_07.jpg LanaNYE.jpg jamesdimmock_entertainmentweeklyshooting_28dec2007_04.jpg HighSchool.jpg Peacock mqmoviestills 032.jpg ActressEl_Georg_50975659_600-1.preview.jpg Ellen-Page-40.jpg Ellen-Page-and-Clea-DuVall-Out-and-About-ellen-page-23258221-396-594.jpg Quotes Season 2 Videos Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Femme Fatales Members Category:Former Thurston High School Student Category:Transfer Students